


summer.

by dearn9ne



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Romance, Summer break, Teenage AU, fkn shit goes down, friendships, highschool, jjong is a dirty bully, non idol, text au, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearn9ne/pseuds/dearn9ne
Summary: summer is fun for everyone, except for them.





	1. prologue - bell

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is just a texting au i wanted to try! inbetween some chapters there will be normal literate chapters too!  
here are the usernames of the characters youll see!
> 
> bngmin = minsu  
chani = chanhee  
mulgolgi = daniel  
changpup = changhyun  
jjonggom - jonghyun

The ticking of the clock only drove them insane. The last few minutes of the school year were all held within time. And in the school held five students minding their business and waiting for the last bell. 

Changhyun stared at the clock waiting for time to go faster, he desperately longed for the sweet release of death. The overarching feeling of something going wrong that ringed throughout his body, sending small shivers down his spine. The quietness of the classroom was almost too surreal to exist in reality. No, in fact the only sounds he heard were the voices in his head telling him that everything would be okay. 

Chanhee on the other hand sat in the stalls of the schools restrooms, his feet rested onto the toilet seat, his palms covering his ears as he only hoped they didn’t hear him. They heard him run down the hall. He prayed to himself that they didn’t see where he went. He waited and waited for that bastard bell to ring. It felt like an eternity. 

Minsu clapped his hands as the end credit scenes of the movie he’d been watching with his class rolled. The other students immediately bursting out into conversation with each other. But Minsu sat there by himself. Smiling like everything was okay. He tried his best to talk to the others but no one budged, no one wanted him in. 

Jonghyun’s feet ran down the hall, holding tightly onto his bag that contained the small bottle of fluid he had plan to spill on that loser Chanhee. Through his efforts he couldn’t find him no matter where he checked. He could’ve sworn he heard his steps, but as he approached the bathroom he could hear the small breaths of the other. 

Daniel clicked the tip of his pen as he watched the smallest hand of the clock tick past the black numbers. He could barely focus on the chatter of his classmates and the booming voice of his teacher at the same time. Rushing through his head were the ideas he had to do during the summer even if he had no one to do it with. The small shove from the classmate behind him caused him to drop the pen right onto the ground. ‘Little fishie’ the other classmates teased him as he grabbed the pen off the ground. He didn’t care.

And finally as the bell rang the students rushed out. Each of them grabbing onto their friends, the words of teachers and advisors getting flushed out by the noises the pupils made. Each of the boys went their own ways. Changhyun shaky, tightly holding onto the sides of his bag, Chanhee covered in a liquid he did not know, Minsu alone, Jonghyun successful, and Daniel with his pen tightly held into his palm. 

Little did they know during the span of their summer they’d become the closest in the entire school.

Even with a few problems.


	2. text one

_ [4:40 pm] _

**chani **

changhyun 

changhyun

changhyun

changhyun

_ [4:41 pm] _

**changpup**

what

**chani **

are u ok

i didnt see you leave school

sorry i rushed out

_ [4:45 pm] _

**chani**

changhyun?

**changpup **

im fine

thanks for asking

**chani **

you sure?

**changpup**

yeah 

**chani **

_ [5:02 pm] _

**changpup **

are you okay

you never rush out without waiting for me

did jonghyun get to you?

**chani **

…..

yeah. 

**changpup **

sorry.

i hate jonghyun 

hes annoying. 

**chani**

you think?

* * *

_ [5:03] _

**jjonggom**

i sneezed

mayb someone is thinking abt me..

**mulgolgi**

leave me alone

**jjonggom**

wtf why

**mulgolgi**

i dont wanna talk to you.

**jjonggom**

oh.

_[5:30 pm]_

**mulgolgi**

mom said dinners done

**jjonggom**

my mom

**mulgolgi**

ok

* * *

**[Jihyos Wife]**

_@jihyostid_

hi rt this to be in a kkt gc to talk abt jihyo

_rted by jihyoiuver_

**new gc**

_jihyotid changed the gc name to **jihyo fanclub**_

_[5:32 pm]_

**jihyotid**

hello everyone

well

theres only 4 of us lol

**bngmin**

hi

**chani**

hello

**jwjng**

WOW hello

**jihyotid**

good 2 kno every1 is here

**chani**

fuckn epic 

**bngmin**

haha

sorry if my responses are slow

im making dinner

**chani**

dinner wow

my mom made us dinner

**jihyotid**

wow rlly

i had nachos for dinner epix

**jwjng **

i had tacos

**jihyotid**

r u guys all intl fans?

**chani**

im from korea

**bngmin**

me too

_[5:55]_

**jwjng**

im chinese.

**jihyotid**

bruhh epic

chani & bngmin ur guys eng rlly good

u too jwjng

**chani**

thanks i took a course at school

**bngmin**

i learned from yt

**jihyotid**

epiccccc

omg intro time yass

my name is hanbin im 15 im korean 2 but i was born in americaaaaaaaaaa

raised here twwoooo so i speak like 4% korean

**bngmin**

ah

im minsu. im 17 im korean from seoul. 

jihyo is my ub

**jwjng **

nice to meet you hanbin and minsu my name is renjun um im 13 mayb im the youngest here

**chani**

u r a baby

my name is chanhee im 17 from seoul 2 and jihyo is not my twice bias but i love her so much omg

**jwjng**

whos ur twice bias

**chani**

sana

**jihyotid**

the FLAVOR

**bngmin**

chanhee

**chani**

?

**bngmin**

your name is familiar 

**chani**

theres alot of chanhees

**bngmin**

guess youre right

**jihyotid**

BRUHH what if u guys go 2 the same school or smthin and just dont know??

**jwjng**

that would be so cool

**bngmin**

terrifying

**chani**

haha


	3. text two

_ [4:42 am] _

**changpup**

chanhee

help 

i cant stop crying i dont know why

my stomach hurts so bad ive been crying non stop

they wont go away the voices they wont leave me alone

please

_ [8:02 am] _

**chani**

changhyun?

are you okay?

did you take your meds?

drink your water?

**changpup**

yes

its ok now

i feel better

**chani**

good

**changpup**

hyung

do you wanna hang out later

**chani**

you sure you're stable enough to go out?

**changpup**

yeah im pretty sure

**chani**

ok then.

lets go into the city.

**changpup**

yes pls

* * *

_ [8:10 am] _

**mulgolgi**

youre the worst

did you know that?

huh jonghyun

how much you suck ass?

**jjonggom**

why are you saying that

**mulgolgi**

im just reminding you

**jjonggom**

whats your fucking problem daniel

youre acting like im the fucking fault for all your problems

**mulgolgi**

you kinda are

not a nice fuckn way to talk to your hyung jonghyun

**jjonggom**

i dont fucking care whats your deal?

**mulgolgi**

i know what you do to kids at school

ive seen it

youre a fucking bully 

_ [8:20 am] _

**jjonggom**

you dont know what i do at school

you always avoid me.

**mulgolgi**

i dont want anyone to know youre my fucking brother

**jjonggom**

step brother

maybe if you hung out with me youd had friends

**mulgolgi**

i dont wanna hangout with your shitty bully friends

i saw you

running down the hall.

i saw you making that gross ass liquid in the morning

what did you do with it?

**jjonggom**

thats not your business daniel 

**mulgolgi**

ill tell mom

**jjonggom**

MY mom

i dont know why she likes you more then me her real son

**mulgolgi**

youre hiding something

**jjonggom**

what

what are you on about

**mulgolgi**

you like chanhee-hyung

our senior

you like him

**jjonggom**

what

daniel.

youre crazy.

**mulgolgi**

dont lie to me jonghyun.

i saw.

the way you look at him.

**jjonggom**

its hatred

i hate him

plus daniel im not even gay

i dont like... boys

**mulgolgi**

hes gay

**jjonggom**

i know

why do you think i fucking bully him hes a perfect target

him and his stupid boyfriend changhyun

**mulgolgi**

dont spread rumors jonghyun

they arent dating

changhyun is that schizophrenic kid

leave him out of it. 

**jjonggom**

pathetic

youre defending them?

**mulgolgi**

theres nothing wrong with liking boys.... 

**jjonggom**

.....

daniel

**mulgolgi**

what

**jjonggom**

youre not gay.. right

**mulgolgi**

yeah

* * *

**jihyo fanclub**

_ [9:30 am] _

_ _

**jwjng**

LMFAO

**chani**

hanbin i dont think you can say that

**jihyotid**

i can say what i want lmfao

**bngmin**

not like that...................

**chani**

i CANT WITH YOU GUYS

THERES A CHILD HERE

**jwjng**

im not a child

**jihyotid**

ur like 10

**jwjng**

13

**bngmin**

10

**chani**

ok im gonna head out im going somewhere with my best friend ^^

**bngmin**

r u going into city?

**chani**

ya

**bngmin**

omg im in city rn

**chani**

maybe we'll see each other lmfao

**jihyotid**

juciy

**jwjng**

me & hanbin r so far

**jihyotid**

americaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

**jwjng**

chinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**chani**

KOREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**bngmin**

j-japannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**jihyotid**

u arent japanese

**bngmin**

ik i just didnt want to say korea again

**chani**

LMFAO

**jwjng**

SOPJDIUHYWGTFGDYUSIAJDH


End file.
